


It Was Our Place

by cleverly



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x15, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Cyrus, hurt cyrus, hurt tj, this isn't happy... I'm sorry!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: What if TJ had looked up and seen Cyrus walking away?





	It Was Our Place

TJ laughs and high fives Kira, arguing about who jumped higher off the swings. As he shakes the sand off his shoes, he looks up to see a figure walking across the grass. A familiar figure… Cyrus? 

“I’ll be right back,” TJ says quickly, not sparing Kira another glance as he races off towards Cyrus. Once he gets closer, he calls out. “Hey, Cyrus! Underdog!”

Cyrus freezes at TJ’s voice, turning around slowly just as TJ stops in front of him. Slightly out of breath, TJ looks at Cyrus’ face, trying to understand why Cyrus had come to the park in the first place. And why he had tried to leave without saying anything. Cyrus smiles slightly, but TJ has known him long enough to know what a forced smile looked like.

“Hey, TJ.” Cyrus response, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. By the look on TJ’s face, he doesn’t think he's succeeded.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well, you did text and say you were at the park.”

TJ nods in confirmation, “yeah, I did. But why are you walking away?”

Cyrus’ eyebrows scrunch up, furrowing as he tries to think of what to say next. What was he supposed to say? That his heart broke at the sight of Kira and TJ on the swings? _Their_ swings? How could he possibly explain that?

“I saw you and Kira together on the swings and figured you wanted to be alone, I guess.” 

Cyrus looks past TJ towards Kira, who watches the pair in the distance. Despite how far away she was, Cyrus could see that she clearly was not happy. She stands next to the tree that Cyrus was leaning against moments before, her arms crossed. 

TJ, noticing Cyrus’ gaze had shifted, turns around towards Kira. She waves and smiles, before gesturing him to come back over.

“You better hurry.” Cyrus says, getting TJ’s attention. “Looks like she’s waiting for you.” 

Without waiting for a response, Cyrus turns to walk away again. As Cyrus turns, TJ notices something clutched in Cyrus’ hand. 

“Cy, wait. Is that the shirt you texted about? Is that why you’re here, you were bringing it to me?” TJ couldn’t hide the hope out of his voice. Did Cyrus really come all this way to bring him the shirt?

Cyrus stops a few meters away but doesn’t turn around. He looks down at the shirt, which is clutched tightly in his hands. The sight of the shirt makes his eyes water; he had no right to give TJ gifts, a shirt or otherwise. It wasn’t his place.

“Oh… y-yeah.” Cyrus turns back around but refuses to meet TJ’s eyes again. If he looks into those green eyes, who knows what he’ll say. “Here. I hope you like it.”

He holds out the blue shirt for TJ to take, his eyes remaining fixed on the shirt. TJ, even more confused than before, reaches out and grabs the shirt. As he does so, his fingers graze Cyrus’, the contact making Cyrus flinch and pull his hand away. 

“Okay then, I’ll see you.”

Cyrus turns again, this time walking away quicker than before. TJ looks down at the shirt in his hands, before looking back up at Cyrus’ retreating back. The sight of his friend walking away makes TJ’s chest feel tight. Why does it seem like lately, Cyrus is always walking away from him? 

TJ jogs to stop him, grabbing Cyrus by the shoulders. He can feel the other boy tense under his touch, which causes the tightness in his chest to worsen. Cyrus has never done this when he’s touch him before, what’s changed? What can TJ do to stop it? 

“Cyrus, just stop. What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Cyrus doesn’t turn around, he merely takes a shaky breath before saying. “The swings. This was our place, TJ. I just thought it meant something to you, too. I guess I was wrong.”

TJ’s arm falls to his side as Cyrus steps away from him. This time, TJ doesn’t try to stop him. He watches Cyrus leave the park, the tight feeling in his chest replaced by a sick, painful feeling in his stomach. Like someone had punched him straight in the gut. Cyrus’ words echo in his mind, as he tries to understand what just happened. 

He looks down at the shirt helplessly, before looking back at Cyrus, who was almost out of sight. “Cyrus…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the angst. This came to mind and I just had to write it quickly. It's my first tyrus fic, so I hope I did them justice. And I hope to write more (happier) fics of them soon!!
> 
> edit: I see your desire for a second part! I might continue this soon, if I find the inspiration for it, so look out for part 2.. (maybe!)
> 
> also, I made a short tyrus video if you'd like to check it out, too! you can find it [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-1Y_-h8ffc&)


End file.
